


Sea Salt and Vinegar

by LocalNomad



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Earth Fic, Juno sees the ocean, M/M, Peter is dramatic about it, Rita is just mentioned like twice, a good earth vacation fic, let Juno say peter, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalNomad/pseuds/LocalNomad
Summary: Peter takes Juno on a nice Earth vacation and Juno sees the ocean for the first time.





	Sea Salt and Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my very very short fic, I hope yall enjoy it! btw it is very short.  
> Also about the tittle: dictionary dot com told me vinegar was a synonym for vim and I didn't know how credible that was because I couldn't find the same information anywhere else but I went with it. For the good title.

Juno smelled salt. He felt a cold breeze and the ground shifting slightly every time he took a step and a warm hand holding his, leading him toward the static-ish and repetitive sound of waves as they crash against rocks and retreat.

“I don’t think seeing an ocean will be much of a big deal, Nureyev, you can take the blindfold off me,” Juno shouted over the sound of crashing waves.

“No, trust me, it’s beautiful. You’ve only seen it in Rita’s shows, correct?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Then we keep the blindfold on until we reach the right place, Juno.” Peter squeezed Juno’s hand and continued leading him across the beach.

After a few silent minutes of walking, Peter seemed satisfied with their location.

“You can take the blindfold off now,” Peter quietly, as if his attention was elsewhere, and for this reason, Juno didn’t respond but took the blindfold off without any kind of quip.

Peter was right, Earth’s ocean looked nothing like it did on the small TV in Juno’s office. The deep blue of the water seemed so vibrant, he wouldn't’ve believed it was real if the water wasn’t flowing over his feet. In the distance the sun, which was much larger on Earth than on Mars, slowly set, casting a yellow and orange light across the water, and the smell of salt being carried by the constant breeze only heightened the experience. All his life, Juno lived in the biggest city on Mars, he saw the tallest buildings and the most famous artifacts and he met some very famous people in the process, including the reality TV murder family and a particular thief, but nothing on Mars could compare to seeing the same sun, but this time larger than normal, casting fiery light across a shifting blue canvas.

They stood next to each other, completely silent and watching the sunset the entire time, save for Peter glancing at Juno every so often to catch his awed expression.

Once the sun had finally set and the air began getting uncomfortably cool, they began walking back to the hotel, hand in hand.

“So. Did you like it?” Peter asked.

“Nureyev… that has got to be the most cliche date ever. Taking a first time Earth visitor to the ocean the most overdone thing but… yeah. I liked it.” Juno smiled and looked back toward the ocean, now an inky black. “But next time we’re bringing Rita, yeah?”

“We’re definitely bringing Rita next time, she’d love it, but for now we have a whole week on Earth and I have a few more Earth exclusive sights you need to see.”

Juno squeezed Peter’s hand, and over the sound of the rapidly rising tide, Peter thought he heard Juno say something.  
“Thank you, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw when Juno was thinking about meeting a "particular thief", it was Jet. okay no but yeah we need more content of Juno saying Peter's first name and I hope yall enjoyed this 400 word fic that took me nearly two months two write (it wasn't that hard, I just really didn't wanna write. whoops)


End file.
